Ange Gardien
by LadyScatty
Summary: Parfois, elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Lorsqu'elle était morte, les Parques lui avaient laissé le choix entre deux mondes à sauver. Deux garçons à protéger. Elle avait choisi celui-ci. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle avait eu raison. SI/OC. HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Oui, je sais encore une fanfiction...Don't judge me.**

 **Mon OC s'appelle Catalina Pierce. C'est un SI/OC et je l'aime beaucoup personnellement. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. J'ai les quatre premiers chapitres déjà écrit et s'ils plaisent, alors je continuerais cette histoire, sinon j'ai toujours mon autre pile de fanfictions qui m'attendent, donc tout dépend de mes lecteurs en réalité. Demain, c'est mon dernier jour d'exam. Je suis censé réviser mais j'avais besoin d'une pause et ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté, alors je me suis dis : Pourquoi pas ?**

 **Disclaimer : Non, encore une fois, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Catalina Pierce - Taylor Hill**

* * *

 **21.06.1991, Surrey, Little Whinging**

Catalina détestait la banlieue, c'était officiel. Et Privet Drive semblait être sorti tout droit du catalogue des enfers à ses yeux. Elle espérait ne plus jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds. Mais elle avait une mission et elle était bien déterminée à l'accomplir jusqu'au bout. Ravalant donc son dédain et l'envie irrépressible de retourner à Madrid, Catalina sortit du taxi, les poings serrés.

-Laissez tourner le compteur, dit-elle au chauffeur dans un anglais parfait.

Ses parents seraient horrifiés de savoir qu'elle avait réussi à échapper à Mindy, son elfe de maison, pour se rendre dans le Surrey en taxi, sans être accompagné. Ils seraient également horrifiés d'apprendre qu'elle était devenue experte dans l'art de s'échapper. Un de ses très nombreux talents à son humble avis. Et qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que Mindy l'adorait, lui était entièrement loyale et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Catalina avait été tenté d'envoyer son elfe à sa place au 4 Privet Drive, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire elle-même et la jeune fille aimait bien trop son elfe pour lui infliger l'horrible rencontre qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Les épaules droites, le menton relevé, Catalina frappa à la porte de la maison carré en face d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard pour laisser place à Pétunia Dursley.

-Dios mio… marmonna Catalina.

La femme était exactement comme la jeune fille l'avait imaginé. Avec un long coup de girafe, blonde, un air pincé et beaucoup trop maigre.

-Mrs Dursley ? Je suis venu chercher votre neveu, Harry Potter, dit-elle de son ton le plus poli.

L'air pincé se transforma en rictus méprisant.

-Je n'ai pas de neveu, retournes chez tes parents et ne reviens pas !

Et elle claqua la porte au nez de Catalina.

Cette dernière perdit toute trace de politesse.

Elle cogna à la porte de toutes ses forces et donna quelques coups de pieds histoire de faire bonne mesure.

-OUVREZ CETTE PORTE ESPECE DE VIEILLE HARPIE CINGLEE !

La porte se rouvrit et Pétunia Dursley qui s'apprêtait à la menacer se retrouva bouche bée quand Catalina se faufila dans la maison comme si celle-ci lui appartenait, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la décoration laide et l'envie de retourner à Madrid s'intensifia…Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait une mission !

-Je vais prévenir tes parents et la police, petit peste ! Comment oses-tu…

Pétunia se tut immédiatement lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à l'extrémité d'une baguette qui brillait…C'était le sortilège Lumos à faible puissance, complètement inoffensif et quelque chose que Pétunia Dursley n'avait absolument pas besoin de savoir, selon Catalina.

-V-v-v-vernon ! VIENS VITE !

Le morse était là ? Catalina retint une grimace. Elle avait espéré ne jamais avoir à le rencontrer.

-Oui, ma chérie ?

Le gros ventre de Vernon Dursley fut la première chose de lui qu'elle aperçut…très vite suivit par le reste de son énorme corps, d'un visage qui devint rapidement violacé et d'une grosse moustache de morse. Catalina ne retint pas sa grimace de dégout. Pauvre, pauvre Harry Potter…Ce garçon était un saint d'avoir supporté cette famille pendant près de dix ans. A sa place, elle serait sans doute devenue une sociopathe.

-Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? Pour qui…

A ce moment-là, Vernon aperçu sa baguette pointée de façon menaçante vers sa femme.

-Je suis venu chercher Harry Potter, le coupa-t-elle.

Un autre garçon arriva. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda qui ça pouvait bien être avant de s'en souvenir. Bien sûr. Dudley Dursley. Le gros lard de cousin. Il tenait un sandwich de ses deux mains, était blond, et ressemblait réellement à un cochon…Sans vouloir offenser les cochons.

-ELOIGNES TOI DE MA FEMME, SALE MONSTRE ! NOUS NE CONNAISSONS PAS DE HARRY POTTER ET…

Catalina plissa ses jolis yeux bleus et changea de cible. La baguette dorénavant pointé sur Vernon Dursley, un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit suer à grosses gouttes. Pétunia et Dudley se cachèrent derrière Vernon tandis que Catalina songeait à la meilleure manœuvre à prendre.

D'un côté, il serait si facile de brûler 4 Privet Drive jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien…Avec ses grands yeux bleus et son air de petit-ange, personne ne songerait à la soupçonner…D'un autre côté, tout activité magique serait décelé et Harry Potter serait soupçonné lui…

La tentation était forte. Surtout que Thanatos et les trois Parques avaient fait la bêtise de ne pas lui donner de règles et de restrictions quand ils lui ont confié la mission de veiller sur Harry Potter. Bah, c'était leur problème, ça.

-C'est la dernière fois que je me répète. Je suis venu chercher Harry Potter.

A ce moment-là, une voix de garçon s'éleva.

-Qui es-tu ?

La baguette toujours pointé sur les Dursley, Catalina posa ses yeux pour la première fois sur Harry Potter. Il était petit, maigre et anormalement pale. Ce qui était sans doute dû au fait qu'il avait grandi dans un placard. Mais il était également tellement adorable ! Il avait de grands yeux verts, d'épais cils dont elle était jalouse, une masse de cheveux noirs en bataille reposait sur sa tête. Il ne manquait plus que Catalina le débarrasse de ses lunettes rafistolés et de ses vêtements trop grands et Harry Potter deviendrait le garçon le plus adorable qu'elle ait jamais rencontré…Que ce soit dans sa première ou seconde vie.

-Harry…Ravie de faire ta connaissance, je suis venue te kidnapper.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Harry devint tout rouge tandis que Vernon Dursley commença à balbutier comme un imbécile qu'elle devait quitter sa propriété et qu'il allait appeler la police.

-Oh, je vous en prie, faites donc. Vous pourrez expliquer à la police qu'une sorcière est venue kidnapper le neveu que vous avez maltraité pendant près de dix ans. Je suis sûr que les autorités vont adorer ça, dit-elle en souriant brillamment.

-Une sorcière ? Répéta Harry d'un ton hébété.

Mais Catalina l'ignora. Elle tourna ses yeux d'un bleu saphir et croisa le regard de Pétunia Dursley. Son sourire était toujours présent, mais personne ne manqua la froideur et le mordant dans son discours.

-Vous devriez avoir honte. A cause de votre jalousie à l'égard de votre sœur, vous avez maltraité un garçon innocent qui n'a absolument rien fait de mal. Vous auriez pu lui offrir une famille, gagner un fils, un allié et cracher à la figure des sorciers qui pensent que les moldues sont des moins que rien. A la place, vous avez laissé votre aigreur vous transformer en monstre. Félicitations, vous avez touché le fond.

Pétunia devint pale comme un linge et Catalina tourna son regard froid vers Vernon Dursley.

-Quant à vous, priez pour que nos chemins ne se croisent plus jamais.

Et elle prit le chemin de la sortie, traînant un Harry Potter estomaquée derrière elle par le poignet. Elle le fit entrer sans ménagement dans le taxi.

-La gare Kings Cross, s'il vous plait, dit-elle au chauffeur avec un sourire angélique.

* * *

 **Tadam ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer ou pas.**

 **Fun Facts : 1) Catalina a un père britannique et une mère espagnole. 2) Elle pleure devant le titanic à chaque fois à sa plus grande mortification. 3) Elle souffre de déficit d'attention avec hyperactivité.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! (Quand j'utilise le pluriel, c'est que je suis optimiste)**

 **LunaMidnight15 : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira dans ce cas. Si tu as des suggestions, n'hésites pas, j'aimerais bien les entendre ^^**

 **Eliie Evans : Merci !**

 **Freya11 : Je sais, je sais, je devrais me calmer avec mes histoires mais quand j'ai une idée, il faut vite que je l'écrive sinon elle s'en va et c'est la galère pour la retrouver ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras. Je ne vais pas tout révéler sur Catalina dès le départ mais petit à petit. **

**Lerugamine : Merci ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter n'est pas devenu miraculeusement ma propriété depuis la dernière fois.**

 **Catalina Pierce - Taylor Hill**

* * *

-Qui es-tu ? Répéta Harry.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. Il ne connaissait pas son nom et savait théoriquement qu'il aurait dû protester à l'idée de se faire kidnapper mais entre l'idée de se faire enlever par une jolie fille ou rester avec les Dursley, le choix avait été vite fait.

-Catalina Pierce. On ira à la même école à la rentrée.

Harry se sentit confus. Il savait que Dudley était censé aller à Smelting et lui à l'école du quartier. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Catalina parlait de tout autre chose.

-Quelle école ?

-Je ne peux pas vraiment pas en parler là tout de suite, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au chauffeur de taxi. Je t'en parlerais plus tard, une fois rentré à la maison.

-Quelle maison ? Demanda Harry légèrement gêné.

La seule maison qu'il ait jamais connu était celle des Dursley.

-Ma maison. J'habite dans le Wiltshire. Mais on a d'abord un peu de shopping à faire avant de nous y rendre.

-Euh…Shopping ? Répéta Harry.

Catalina leva ses yeux vers lui et Harry se sentit rougir pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Elle était jolie. Très jolie, même. Sa peau était mate et semblait douce, elle contrastait avec ses yeux bleu. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient noués en une longue tresse et elle portait une petite robe blanche avec un cardigan bleu par-dessus. Comparé à elle, il se sentait affreusement déplacé et mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements trop grands et lunettes cassés…surtout qu'elle le dépassait même de quelques centimètres à sa plus grande honte. Il avait l'impression d'être Cendrillon.

-Il te faut des vêtements…oh, et des lentilles de contact seraient les bienvenus aussi. On pourra aussi manger un morceau avant de prendre le train.

Il avait un million de questions qui lui flottait dans l'esprit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait kidnappé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle avait parlé de « sorcière », « moldues » et ce qu'elle avait dit à Pétunia au sujet de sa sœur, la mère de Harry, le bâton illuminé qu'elle avait rangé sous sa manche ? Comment avait-elle su qu'il était maltraité ?

Mais la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire, fut :

-Je n'ai pas d'argent.

-Heureusement que j'en ai, alors.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et Harry se sentit de nouveau rougir.

 **Londres**

Catalina avait eu dix ans pour se préparer mentalement à l'idée de devenir la protectrice d'Harry Potter. Elle avait cru avoir une bonne idée du genre de personne qu'il était. Elle avait eu tort. Harry était un garçon. Un enfant vraiment. Sans aucune idée de qui il était, ni de son destin. Il était timide, nerveux, inquiet, et…tellement petit et mignon ! Catalina devait se retenir de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Le garçon était sérieusement en manque d'affection et Catalina aurait voulu le couvrir d'embrassades.

Harry Potter n'était qu'un enfant, c'était là, la simple vérité. Un enfant qui méritait mieux que ce que la vie lui avait donné.

Et Catalina –mission ou pas- voulait lui offrir plus.

Elle le traîna par la main toute la matinée en ignorant ses bégayements, pour lui procurer des lentilles et une paire de lunettes de rechange au cas où avant de le forcer à s'acheter suffisamment de vêtements pour lui suffire pendant les semaines à venir. Ils auraient tout le temps d'élargir sa garde-robe cet été, rien ne pressait, surtout que Catalina comptait bien forcer le garçon à manger et ingurgiter des potions de santé jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la taille et le poids adéquats pour un garçon de son âge.

Harry avait suivi ses directives sans se plaindre. Elle s'était attendue à plus de protestations de sa part. Mais il s'était contenté de faire ce qu'elle disait, sans trop parler. Il n'avait aucun avis sur le genre de vêtements qu'il voulait, aucune préférence pour la monture de ses lunettes. Il ne se plaignit pas une seule fois du nombre de magasins qu'ils visitèrent, ni des nombreux sacs qu'ils durent se trimballer pendant près de deux heures. Il ne se plaignit pas d'avoir mal aux pieds, aux bras ou d'avoir faim. En résumé, Harry Potter était d'une timidité effarante.

Catalina consulta sa montre avant de prendre le chemin du restaurant le plus proche.

-Viens, je meurs de faim. Toi aussi, je parie.

Petit et familiale, il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'intérieur, seulement un couple âgés et un père et son fils. Catalina s'installa suffisamment loin des autres clients pour que ne pas se faire entendre.

-Tu devrais aller te changer, je vais commander pour toi en attendant. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-N'importe quoi fera l'affaire.

Catalina fronça les sourcils. Il essayait de le cacher, mais le garçon en face d'elle semblait épuisé. Elle se demanda combien de temps s'était passé depuis la dernière fois que les Dursley l'avaient nourrit et se sentit immédiatement coupable de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

Ravalant son sentiment de culpabilité, la jeune fille lui sourit et lui passa deux sacs qu'ils venaient d'acheter.

-Tu devrais aller aux toilettes, te changer. Je vais commander pour nous deux.

Harry hocha la tête de façon obéissante et Catalina sentit son cœur se serrer. Voilà, le garçon qui était destiné à débarrasser le monde des sorciers de Voldemort. Avec le temps, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il deviendrait un puissant sorcier. En attendant, il n'était qu'un enfant à qui on a appris à ne pas poser de questions.

Catalina se jura de changer ça.

Un serveur arriva et elle s'empressa de commander deux pizzas et de l'eau pour elle et son compagnon.

Catalina se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait lu les livres Harry Potter. Elle avait dix ans et elle et sa mère avaient tout de suite accroché et s'étaient empressé de lire les sept livres aussi vite que possible avec excitation. Autant l'une que l'autre avaient été fascinée par le monde de la magie, rêvant du château Poudlard, d'aventures et de magie. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, Catalina s'était imaginé vivre tout ça. Mais la vie (et la mort) étaient imprévisibles. En résumé, Catalina était morte, avait rencontré Thanatos et les Parques, avait fait un deal avant de renaître dans ce monde. La voilà, âgé de dix ans pour la seconde fois, s'apprêtant à déjeuner avec Le Harry Potter.

Parfois, elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Lorsqu'elle était morte, les Parques lui avaient laissé le choix entre deux mondes à sauver. Deux garçons à protéger. Elle avait choisi celui-ci. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle avait eu raison. Son raisonnement avait été que Percy Jackson avait Sally Jackson, des amis et un dieu grec comme père, Harry lui n'avait eu personne jusqu'à ses onze ans. Et que bien trop souvent, les gens se retournaient contre lui lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose qui leur déplaisait. Catalina avait eu l'impression qu'elle pourrait faire plus de bien dans ce monde ci. Ca ne l'empêchait pas parfois de se remettre en question. Durant ses premières années dans cette vie, elle avait fait des centaines de plans pour l'aider à protéger Harry Potter. Comment l'aider ? Comment le protéger ? Quoi lui apprendre ? Comment s'y prendre.

Elle avait cru devoir lui apprendre les règles et loi du monde des sorciers, comment se comporter en noble sang-pur, et les sortilèges les plus puissants qu'elle pouvait apprendre. Mais elle avait assez vite changé d'avis. Les Sangs-purs pouvaient croupir au Tartare, Harry Potter n'avait pas besoin de tout ça. C'était les sorciers qui avaient besoin de lui et non l'inverse. Ce qu'elle allait apprendre à Harry, c'était à devenir un maraudeur. Et Poudlard, n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Lorsque Harry revint finalement, il s'assit timidement en face d'elle, les joues roses.

Sans ses lunettes, ses yeux semblaient encore plus grands et plus vert. Catalina qui était très fière de son physique fut consternée de voir que ses cils étaient plus longs que les siens.

Mais elle fut vite distraite par le fait qu'il portait de nouveaux vêtements. Un t-shirt bleu et un pantalon noir. Dans des vêtements à sa taille, on pouvait facilement voir à quel point, il était maigre.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le serveur du restaurant déposa à ce moment-là, deux pizzas chaudes en face d'eux, vite suivit d'un pichet d'eau.

-Bon appétit, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à appeler.

-Merci.

Harry n'esquissa aucun geste et Catalina soupira. Elle n'avait jamais été douée avec les gens.

Catalina prit une grosse bouchée de pizza, se brûlant la langue au passage.

-Putain, c'est chaud !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et elle dû se retenir de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Que d'innocence…encore une chose qu'elle allait devoir rectifier.

En ignorant la brûlure, Catalina prit une seconde bouchée et se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux maintenant que son estomac ne réclamait plus toute son attention.

-Tu sais, tu ne devrais vraiment pas suivre des inconnus étranges comme ça.

Harry la regarda d'un air incrédule.

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, je te signale ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si, j'ai été parfaitement polie, merci bien !

Malgré tout ce que Mindy, ses parents et en générale tous les gens qui sont un jour entré en contact avec elle prétendaient, Catalina était toujours polie…Du moins, de son point de vue.

-J'aurais pu être une psychopathe pour ce que tu en sais. Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne t'ai pas kidnappé pour t'assassiner, te prendre tes organes ou utiliser ton corps dans un rituel de magie noire ?

Harry paru d'abord légèrement effrayé, avant de désigner sa pizza intact en face de lui.

-Tu es en train de me payer à déjeuner, quel genre de kidnappeur fait ça ?

-Tu es beaucoup trop maigre. Tes organes ne valent sans doute rien, dans quelques années par contre…

Harry paru sincèrement offensé par la critique sur ses organes avant de se lever.

-Je retourne chez les Dursley.

-Non, non, non, assieds-toi. J'ai encore plein de choses à te dire…Je répondrais à toutes tes questions, promis. Assieds-toi.

Avec une réluctance insultante, il se rassit. Catalina soupira. Comment expliquer à Harry qui il était ? Qui elle était ? Ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux ?

Franchement, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de faire la chose. Alors, dans sa meilleure imitation d'Hagrid, Catalina prit une voix bourru et dit tout simplement :

-Tu es un sorcier, Harry.

* * *

 **Tadam ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, et si ça ne vous a pas plus...mentez moi. Je blague (ou pas) mais dans tous les cas, j'aimerais vraiment que vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez. Si vous avez des suggestions, des idées, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez m'en faire part.**

 **Fun Facts : 1) J'ai commençé à écrire cette histoire en cours de calligraphie. 2) Catalina ne me ressemble absolument pas, tout ce que je lui ai donné de moi, c'est son futur surnom. 3) Je pense écrire une version ou Catalina choisit de renaître dans l'univers de Percy Jackson.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est un peu court, c'est surtout un chapitre de transition. Le chapitre suivant fait au moins le double donc, ne vous inquietez pas, je sais me rattraper ;)**

 **adenoide :** **Je pense que Catalina saura se débrouiller avec Harry ^^ D'un autre côté, Harry lui, aura besoin de beaucoup de patience.**

 **Freya11** **: Si tu savais comme j'aime tes reviews... 3 Catalina n'aime pas repenser à son ancienne vie, c'est tout ce que je dirais à ce sujet. Mais on en apprendra plus sur elle dans le futur, ça c'est certain. J'ai ajouté pas mal d'éléments de la mythologie grecque dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pas un crossover avec Percy Jackson mais tu remarqueras l'influence greco-romaine dans l'histoire au fur et à mesure.**

 **Ecristaplume : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ensuite, et bien, je ne peux pas tout te dire évidemment. Tout d'abord, il n'y aura pas énormément de bashing, du moins pas à mes yeux. Peut-être pour Dumbledore au départ, mais ça fait partie d'une intrigue à part entière qui se déroulera soit en fin de première ou deuxième année. j'hésite encore. J'aime bien Ron, même s'il n'est pas mon personnage préféré, malheureusement il ne sera pas proche de Harry dans cette fiction sans tomber dans la catégorie ennemi. Quant à Hermione, je pense qu'il y aura un léger bashing dans le premier tome jusqu'à ce qu'elle mûrisse et arrête de penser qu'elle sait mieux que tout le monde. Quant au pairing, et bien, rien n'est décidé. Harry est encore trop jeune pour y penser et Catalina (qui n'était pas si vielle quand elle morte) sera plus attiré par des garçons plus âgés et puis ils auront le droit d'expérimenter avant de trouver la bonne personne. Rien ne presse et rien n'est encore sûr.**

 **Disclaimer : Pff, si Harry Potter m'appartenait, je ne serais certainement pas sur ce site.**

 **Catalina Pierce - Taylor Hill**

* * *

Après avoir convaincu Harry de rester (et que ses organes ne craignaient rien) Catalina se remit à manger sa pizza tout en lui expliquant de son mieux la situation. Harry mangeait lui aussi. Seulement, beaucoup plus lentement qu'elle. Il l'observait avec avidité et anxiété, mais aussi beaucoup de scepticisme.

-Tu es réellement un sorcier, Harry. Tout comme je suis une sorcière. Tes parents étaient des sorciers également. Ton père vient d'une grande famille de sorcier et ta mère était la première sorcière de sa famille. Quant à moi, mon père est un sorcier et ma mère une moldue. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques.

-De la magie ? Répéta Harry.

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle le comprenait.

-Je te montrerais ça tout à l'heure. Bref, ou j'en étais ? Tu es un sorcier. Dans quelques jours, tu recevras une lettre d'invitation de l'école Poudlard. C'est la meilleure école de magie du pays et c'est là que tes parents ont fait leurs études.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux être certain que je suis un…un sorcier ? Et comment est-ce que tu connais ma tante ? C'est l'école qui t'a envoyé me chercher ? Demanda Harry à toute vitesse.

Catalina le maudit intérieurement d'être aussi perspicace. Il n'aurait pas pu accepter ce qu'elle disait pour argent comptant et partir de là ? D'un côté, ça prouvait qu'il n'était pas complètement naïf et c'était une bonne chose…dans le long terme. Dans le court terme, la seule chose qu'il achevait, c'était de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-Ce n'est pas l'école qui m'envoie, ils ne savent pas que je suis venu te chercher et j'apprécierais qu'ils ne l'apprennent jamais. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ta tante avant aujourd'hui mais j'en sais suffisamment sur elle, comment, ça je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, de toute façon tu ne me croirais pas…Quant à toi Harry, le monde entier te connaît.

Littéralement. Et pas que dans cet univers. Catalina ne jugea pas nécessaire de l'informer de ce détail. Le pauvre garçon semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

-Tu es vraiment un sorcier, je ne te mens pas.

-Je…j'ai dû mal à y croire, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

-C'est normal. Mais réfléchis, il ne s'est jamais passé des choses bizarres autour de toi ? Des choses inexplicables ?

Les yeux de Harry devinrent pensifs et Catalina su qu'il repensait à toutes les choses étranges qui lui étaient arrivé et qu'il commençait à la croire.

-Pourquoi tu dis que le monde entier me connait ? Je suis juste Harry, finit-il par dire.

Oh douce ironie. Catalina dû se retenir pour ne pas caqueter comme une hystérique.

-Tu es légèrement, un tout petit peu, énormément célèbre.

Catalina eu finalement pitié du garçon et d'une voix beaucoup plus basse se mit à lui raconter son histoire de son mieux. Elle lui parla de Voldemort, du racisme contre les nés-moldue qui continuait de sévir, et de la guerre qui avait duré pendant plus d'une décennie.

-Tes parents étaient braves, continua-t-elle. A peine sortit de l'école, ils se sont jetés en plein champ de bataille. Tu avais quinze mois quand Voldemort s'est introduit dans votre maison. Il les a tués. Quand il a tourné sa baguette contre toi pour te tuer également, le maléfice s'est retourné contre lui. C'est ce qui ta donnée cette cicatrice Harry. Ce jour-là, tu es devenu célèbre. Un héros et un symbole de paix.

Catalina se tut pour le laisser digérer le flot d'information. Il semblait à la fois effrayé, bouleversé mais à la fois…soulagé ? Des larmes étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux et Catalina se sentit stupide d'avoir abordé le sujet de ses parents.

-Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture…

-Ton oncle et ta tante sont des crétins, répliqua-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rire larmoyant et se frotta la cicatrice d'un geste distrait.

-Cette cicatrice…

-C'est Voldemort qui te l'a laissé, admit-elle.

Les deux sorciers restèrent plongés dans le silence quelques instants, chacun dans ses pensées. Ou plutôt, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées tandis que Catalina l'observait. Il était pale. Encore plus que d'ordinaire. Et ses mains tremblaient. Catalina était censé le protéger des forces du mal, elle en avait fait le serment. Mais il y avait des choses dont elle ne pouvait pas le protéger.

-C'est assez de révélations comme ça, pour aujourd'hui, finit-elle par dire.

Harry releva ses yeux verts vers elle et sembla momentanément surpris de la voir. Comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Catalina se serait sans doute sentit vexée en temps normale. Elle aimait à penser qu'elle était inoubliable, après tout. Mais étant donné ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, la réaction de Harry était compréhensible.

-Viens, notre train va bientôt partir. Et je dois encore te prouver que la magie existe.

Les épaules de Harry se détendirent immédiatement et il la suivit docilement. Les deux enfants quittèrent le restaurant après avoir payé pour se diriger à la gare Kings Cross ou un train les emmènerait dans le Wiltshire ou se trouvait le manoir Pierce.

-Ou est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Harry inquiet, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle l'emmenait vers les toilettes de la gare.

-Je vais te montrer un tour de magie, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Avec ses jolies yeux brillants et son sourire espiègle, elle lui prit la main et Harry ne sût vraiment pas s'il vaudrait mieux s'enfuir tant qu'il en était encore temps, ou la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. C'était un sourire qui disait « suis-moi, si tu l'oses » elle lui rappelait les légendes qu'il aimait lire à la bibliothèque de Surrey sur les Faes. Ces créatures féeriques, belles et farceuses, capable de poignarder quelqu'un tout en gardant un sourire angélique.

Harry arrivait presque à oublier toutes les choses étranges qu'elle lui avait annoncées. Il n'était pas sûr encore de la croire. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Il avait juste besoin de temps.

Les toilettes de la gare étaient heureusement libres. Catalina déposa tous les sacs de Harry par terre et fit un étrange mouvement avec son poignet, faisant apparaître une baguette dans sa main.

-Reducio !

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, les dix sacs qu'il s'était trimballé toute la matinée et qui lui arrivaient aux genoux se réduisirent jusqu'à pouvoir tenir dans le creux de sa main.

-Mets les dans ta poche et ne les perds pas.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça, tout à l'heure ? Grommela-t-il quand il se remit de sa mini crise cardiaque.

-Meh. Ça aide à forger le caractère, fit Catalina en haussant les épaules.

-Quoi donc ? Porter tes affaires ?

Harry commençait sérieusement à être agacé.

-Nope. T'énerver pas contre, oui. Tu ne t'es pas plaint de toute la journée. Sérieusement Harry, je t'ai kidnappé, forcé à deux heures de shopping, t'ai annoncé que tu étais, célèbre, un sorcier, que ton oncle et ta tante t'ont mentit toute ta vie et tu as à peine réagi. Si c'était arrivé à moi, je serais en train de jeter des maléfices à toute personne dans un rayon de deux kilomètres.

Harry voulait bien la croire sur parole.

Catalina tourna vers lui ses yeux bleus, ils avaient l'air à la fois incrédule et irrité ce qu'il trouvait injuste. Si quelqu'un avait le droit d'être irrité, c'était lui. Cette fille avait débarqué dans sa vie sans prévenir et avait tout bouleversé. Non pas que la situation était pire. Juste différente. En bien ou en mal, ça, ça restait à débattre mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était en bien.

-Viens, le train va bientôt partir. Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux dans le train.

Et il la suivit. Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait souvent être comme ça entre eux.

* * *

 **Tadam ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, bande de fainéants.**

 **Fun Facts : 1) Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry commencera à douter de la santé mentale de Catalina. 2) On en apprendra plus sur les plans de cette dernière. 3) Catalina aura tout l'été pour transformer et corrompre Harry pour devenir un maraudeur. Et pour ça, elle aura besoin d'un allié. Devinez lequel ?**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


End file.
